Jamás lo sabrás
by Anne Darket
Summary: Drarry. Se convirtieron en amantes, noches de sexo ¿sólo eso no? Y si descubren con gran sorpresa un sentimiento distinto el otro jamás lo sabrá.


**Jamás lo sabrás…**

_Por: Anne Darket_

_** Harry **_

Jamás sabrás el infinito amor que siento por ti, porque entre tú y yo solo hay una amistad silenciosa, procurando que cada palabra esconda un mensaje… tan dolorosa cada mirada, que en ocasiones creo que en verdad me odias, cuando yo siempre te he amado. Todos han determinado el destino, solo te puedo ver como un enemigo; he roto con la regla más que un amigo, eres mi amante furtivo… como el beso de cada noche. Pero, eso no me importa… no me importan las mentiras, no importa mi destino; siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.

Y sin embargo, la relación es el placer carnal… es la satisfacción de todo hombre… es un juego en parejas, un pecado capital que me deleita cada anochecer y tras la hermosa velada queda un vacío que no acabó de llenarse con una noche de satisfacción.

Por la mañana es la hora de que cada uno vaya a su casa, sin comentar nada… y si preguntan es cuestión de contestar: 'Me levanté temprano, y fui a dar un paseo' cuando la verdad es que me acosté con una serpiente venenosa, que en vez de odiar, amo con frenesí y locura.

Bajamos al Comedor, y justo en frente de la puerta estás tú, con la perfección de tu postura, recargado en la pared, con ese cuerpo tan perfectamente moldeado y tu piel tan blanca como la nieve; con compañía para mi desgraciada vida.

**Pasarás por mi vida sin saber que pasaste,**

**pasarás en silencio por mi amor,**

**y al pasar, fingiré una sonrisa,**

**como un dulce contraste del dolor de quererte,**

**y jamás lo sabrás...**

Y cuando pase junto a ti, curvearé mi boca hacia arriba, mostrando una leve sonrisa, tan oculta y tan sincera como todos los días, aún cuando en ella quede un deje de dolor por estar con una chica… Tú me observarás, llevarás tu mano hacia tu cabello, tomarás un mechón y lo llevarás detrás de tu oreja. Seguiré caminando y al desaparecer de tu vista, le darás un dulce beso a tu nueva novia, y tras separarse, la dejarás allí con una sonrisa muy amplia, para entrar con la elegancia que solo posee tu familia y te sentarás en tu mesa… donde de nuevo nos convertimos en enemigos.

**Yo te amaré en silencio como algo inaccesible,**

**como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar,**

**y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible,**

**rozará tus cabellos,**

**y jamás lo sabrás...**

Mientras desayuno recordaré aquel sueño donde nuestras almas se unían en un solo ser, donde tus labios besaban cada poro de mi piel, donde tus manos jugaban en mi pecho, donde tus ojos no mostraban placer sino un amor infinito, y donde al final del encuentro nuestras miradas se cruzaban y tus labios se acercaban a mi oído para susurrarme las palabras que siempre que he deseado: 'Te amo, mi querido Harry'. Pero todo es un sueño, o una falsedad… tú no me quieres como yo a ti, solo me buscas como tu presa, para saciar lo que tus mujeres no pudieron hacer y aunque sé que saldré lastimado sigo aquí, no quiero que jamás sepas que te amo y si algún día me ves desahuciado, te diré que hay otra persona y jamás te quiero volver a ver.

_** Draco **_

Todo tiene un principio, pero no sé cuando sucedió, que empecé a ver a Harry como un amigo, para después convertirse en mi obsesión, en un fruto prohibido y a la vez tan accesible, tan delicioso, tan deleitante; que envenena mis sentidos, haciendo una combinación de sentimientos, indescifrable, donde no solo quiero tenerlo para hartar mi cuerpo con sexo, quiero tenerlo para hacerlo feliz… creo que esto es lo que llaman amor, pero yo no soy correspondido… y no pienso darle un arma al enemigo para que me mate.

Un beso y cada uno a su casa, con la mayor discreción, sin palabra alguna de nuestro secreto, ese es el trato y si me preguntan la respuesta siempre será la misma 'Que te importa' para después ir con mi queridísima pareja, cautivarla para que no haga preguntas, tomarla de la mano y llevarla al Comedor, y a lado de la puerta despedirnos con un dulce beso.

**Quizás pases con otro, que te diga al oído,**

**esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá,**

**y ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,**

**te amaré más que nunca,**

**y jamás lo sabrás...**

Pasa Potter con sus amigos, no, más bien con su amiga Granger y su pareja Weasley. Como pudo enamorarse de ese hijo de puta ¡es un estúpido y pobretón! Aún cuando sea sangre limpia, no se merece el trato como uno. Asqueroso y repugnante, con solo pensar que esas manos son las que recorren a mi querido Harry hace que lo quiera matar, hasta dejarlo sin vida para que no se vuelva acercar nunca más a mi amante.

Y volteó a tu mesa en cuanto me siento en la mía, aquí somos rivales, sin embargo no puedo evitar suavizar mi mirada cuando te veo, cuando veo un ángel con ojos color esmeralda, con piel color canela, con esos labios tan suaves incitando cada momento a probar su sabor, a sumergirme en una fantasía donde seas solo mío, todo para mí, sin que te tenga que compartir y solo me bastarás tú para ser feliz, para conocer la anhelada vida sin preocupaciones… donde el centro de mi vida vas a ser tú y yo seré como un lazarillo, siguiéndote, mimándote, amándote.

**Soñaré con el nácar virginal de tu frente,**

**soñaré con tus ojos de esmeralda de mar,**

**soñaré con tus labios desesperadamente,**

**soñaré con tus besos,**

**y jamás lo sabrás...**

Y como si supieses que te observo levantas tu mirada y ves hacia mi mesa, me encuentras y me ves con cara de desprecio, de asco; una máscara que a pesar de ser eso, una simple máscara para esconder la verdad, me hiere, me golpea, me mata. Volteas con tu novio y lo abrazas, como jamás me has abrazado a mi, le susurraras al oído como nunca lo has hecho conmigo, lo besas en la mejilla con tal dulzura que yo mismo me empalago, me enojo, me hace llorar, hasta querer morir; para no ver más la escena que se extiende frente a mis ojos… olvidando que entre tú y yo solo hay un juego, en el que mi corazón profundizo y por un momento pensó que algún día solo íbamos a estar los dos, besándonos, amándonos… como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Pero eso solo es un sueño…

**Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,**

**el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar,**

**te diré sonriente: 'No es nada, ha sido el viento',**

**me secaré las lágrimas,**

**y jamás lo sabrás...**

Nota: aquí se combinan los pensamientos, así que las **_negritas cursivas_** serán de **_Draco_** y las _cursivas_ serán de _Harry_

_**Al otro día**_

_Es lo mismo_

_**Un beso**_

_El adiós_

_**Después de la noche**_

_Antes de volver a la mentira_

_**Se funden en mis labios las palabras**_

_Te quiero_

_**No las diré**_

_No las invocaré_

_**Nunca… **Jamás_

_**Y tal vez algún día cuando nos estemos observando fijamente a los ojos, descubras que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te amo… tal vez…**_

_Y a lo mejor cuando nuestros labios se vuelvan a unir, reveles que dentro de mí se esconde la verdad que nunca pronuncié, que se escondió…_

_**Y probablemente sea cuando te demuestre que te amo… cuando deje mi apellido y mi posición a un lado… cuando sea capaz de ser valiente**_

_Y le diré que te amo, que mi corazón estuvo amordazado por mi razón, que la cobardía me cegó y que ahora lo amaré por el resto de mi vida, sin importar que él no sienta lo mismo_

_**Y si me llegases a ver llorando **_

**_Cuando estés con otra persona_**

_**Te diré que ha sido el viento**_

_**Secaré mis lágrimas**_

_**Y me iré**_

_**Sin mirar atrás**_

_**Y si eso es lo que te hace feliz**_

_**Te dejaré ir…**_

_Y si llegases a ver que por mi mejilla cae una lágrima_

_Te diré que ha sido el viento_

_Sonreiré y caminaré_

_Hasta saber que no me ves_

_Para desahogarme _

_Y si eres feliz_

_Aún estando lejos de mí_

_Tu felicidad será mi felicidad…_

**FANTASÍA FINALIZADA**

**Poema de: José Ángel Buesa**

** Reviews, por favor! **


End file.
